Lovino Vargas' little Story
by AyuMiharu
Summary: When Romano was young he fell for Belgium, but when he becomes adult, Belgium acts the same way as he was young she doesn't recognize Romano as an adult and doesn't reciprocate his feelings, that's what he thinks. T for language .fail summary


**The First Meeting**

** (and the annoying Boss)**

_**I try to write a RomaBel story. I know that it isn't a popular pairing, but I like them (it's cute).  
**_

_**It is crazy, because one of my favorite pairing is Spamano ;D (I also like DenNor, HKIce and UsUk)**_

_**I hope you can enjoy this story.**_

_**Ah. It is my first Fiction; I hope you can show mercy. Maybe? ;DD**_

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia neither the Character.**_

_This Chapter plays part in the history, the time when Romano lived in Spain's house as henchman._

_It also contains a little bit SpaBel in the history. Also it will contains GerIta (it's required), and other pairings._

_Now (try to) enjoy the story.:_

* * *

A little Italian boy who was wearing an apron was sitting in front a huge tomato field. It was a sunny summer afternoon. Although it was sunny and warm, cold air was breezing through the boys hazel hairs. He nibbled on some tomatoes and looked lackadaisically around. Actually the Italian should clean the house but he didn't like this kind of stuff (working and so on). What he wanted was to do nothing except eating pizza. Pizza with many tomatoes.

Suddenly the little boy had the urge to eat pizza although he had eaten dozens of tomatoes.

'_When does that tomato bastard plan to come back?_' thought the Italian. He decided that his boss was a dumbass.

The Spaniard "dumbass" ruffled the Italian's hair.

"Halo Romano, have you missed me?"

"I am hungry, you jerk! – Feed me!" Romano ordered rudely "I want Pizza, Bastard!"

"I love you, – too. Romano. – Watch your manners" Spain tried to ignore Romano's obscene behavior. "By the way, you have eaten a lot of tomatoes. Actually you should be satiated."

"NON OF YOUR BUSINESS" Romano screamed and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Romano~ did you clean the ho-"

"-NO!" Roman interrupted Spain.

"Ohh~! Romano~. Today we'll get guests, did you forget. And they aren't Prussia or France. Belgium and the Netherlands come to visit us. And Netherlands already hates me. I don't want to seem worse than he already thinks I am."

Spain and Belgium were friends and had spent a lot of time together as children. Belgium was a really nice girl and adorable but her brother was a strong and rebellious guy; he was unfriendly especially to Spain. He hated Spain. Not like Romano did. The Netherlands despised Spain. Unfortunately Spain didn't know the reason for this hatred otherwise he would try to amend their relationship. That was another weak point of Spain. He couldn't read atmospheres and this caused a lot of troubles.

"Belgium? Who's that?" Romano disrupted Spain's thoughts, because there was a little emphasizing when Spain said her name.

"… She is a very nice person. She is clever, cheerful, lovely, friendly, pretty, adorable, cute, –"

"You love her!"

"– ROMANO! NO, .. YES.. WHAT DO YO-U ME-AN. SHE I-IS A FRI-IEND, O-ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS. I-I LIKE HER. BUT LO-LOVE-E, … I-I MEAN RO-OMANTIC LO-OVE … NOO"

Spain tried to calm down but he could only blush. Into a deep red. Romano looked quizzically.

"I am scared of her brother."

She was definitely another weird country like Spain or France or Veneziano. Veneziano (or Italy) was Romano's little brother. Romano and Veneziano were both the impersonation of Italy. Romano was the South and North Italy was his little brother. His little girly brother who was loved by everyone. Italy lived in Austria's house with a woman called Hungary and a creepy boy called Holy Roman Empire. And Romano lived in this bastard of a Spaniard ones (such a torture) as a henchman.

Romano smirked about his history. Okay, he didn't have a real history yet. Romano wanted to know the person who could make Spain so nervous. Romano could learn so much from this person and Spain enthused about her, she had to be a special one. She may would be a good buddy – what? '_What the fuck I am thinking about, she's just another weird country and I don't know her either._' Romano thought and shakes his head.

"Oi, Romano can you help me?" Spain asked while Romano was dealing with himself.

Actually he should know that Romano would never do stuff like helping other people or cleaning or being just well behavioral.

Romano stared at Spain with a despising look. That Tomato Bastard was so annoying, Romano thought while he rolled his eyes.

* * *

While Spain was boiling water he thought if he should make pizza for Romano – his cute Romano – but the boy was so mean today that Spain didn't know if he should punish Romano or believe that someday the Italian would be nicer.

Spain was a nice person and so cheerful he could never punish Romano. Romano was too cute.

Besides to main meal he cooked for his guests Spain made a huge tomato pizza only for his adorable Romano.

"Aww Romano do you like it?" Spain asked as he saw Romano's shining hungry eyes while he salivated. He knew that his Romano loved pizza especially with tomatoes.

"S-Spain I-I like y-the pizza!" Romano answered with an open mouth. He could never tell Spain or himself that he actually liked Spain.

"Here Romano a piece of pizza~"

"Only one piece? Bastard, I want more!"

"Aww Romano~, don't. cute~!"

"SHUT UP … I go out! FUCK!"

Romano cursed and left the kitchen. He was so furious that he couldn't hear Spain saying 'Language, Romano, language'

He hated it. He hated the house, he hated that bastard. He hated it when Spain said that he was cute. Dammit he was a boy. A manly boy and manly boys weren't cute. Boys like Italy maybe cute but not Romano. Okay he was wearing an apron and a maid headscarf … but he was still a boy. Spain could call Italy cute because he was a girly boy. '_That bastard, I hate him'_

* * *

Romano forgot the time and made some rounds in the garden.

"Aww~ Is that Romano? And he is eating a pie, aww~ that is so cute. Romano is such a cute child." Romano heart a cheerfully female voice. This voice might be the voice of an angel, no it was the most beautiful voice Romano has ever heard. And it belongs to the most beautiful girl who Romano has ever seen. (Romano didn't know many females. Actually he only knew Hungary and she was weird. She liked to dress boys like girls. The result was Italy. And she liked to stalk other males. She was just creepy.)

"Oi Belgium!" Spain interrupted Romano's thoughts. "That actually isn't a pi- never mind"

WHAT? This was the creepy country. SHE was Belgium? Now Romano could understand Spain's feelings, why he became so nervous.

"And have you learnt well Spanish?"

Of course: NO! Romano answered Belgium's question in his mind.

"Em … What this … em ..." Spain tried to excuse Romano's disinteresting in foreign language especially Spanish.

But Belgium had such an adorable charm and smile.

Romano had his own plans and kicked Spain out.

"Bésame~, Bésame~, …" Romano showed his best Spanish skills with an adorable face. He knew that bésame means kiss and he knew that Spain liked Belgium. But he wouldn't confess that he did this because he liked her (but he did). Might he get a kiss?

"Romano?" Spain said.

"Bésame~, Bésame~."

"Aww Romano you are adorable. When you want a kiss you will get one! Do you want one on your cheek?"

'_WHAAAT! What had she said?'_

Romano's cheek? These cheeks flushed and became more and more red. Why did he lose his breath? She was only a random girl that would give him a simple kiss. But Romano's head became only a deeper shade of red. Maybe because he hasn't experience with girls (of course not he was a young country and only lived with other weird male countries). This kind of attention was new and scary.

"Oi Romano!" Spain cheered with a big smile "You look like a tomato. How cute!"

Romano ignored Spain's silly comments.

"Em- M-Ma'am –I-I em_ Be- I. I AM NOT READY NOW!"

Romano tried a sentence but this was the only 'words' he could get out his mouth.

"Ohh cute~. May another time when you calm down or become older. Little Tomato~;)"Belgium proposed.

"Yes-I-I-"

Romano hated it when somebody called him cute or tomato; he hated it so much, (especially when Spain did it) but he like it when Belgium said it. It was a compliment. A compliment from a nice girl. Romano discovered his Italian blood. Italians are womanizer that had his grandfather said every time. It is natural for an Italian to flirt with every beautiful woman.

Roman's thoughts were interrupted by the cheerful voice.

"Big brother~!" Belgium greeted her brother.

"Spain!" This was the only contemptuous responds Spain was get.

"Netherlands! How are you? Have you had a nice journey?"

Netherlands didn't answer Spain's friendly questions.

"Don't do anything wrong!"

That were the only words he responded to Spain.

What a creepy guy. Okay Romano was used to creepy guys he knew France and Prussia – both were fucking assholes and perverts. Also creepy were Russia, England or Turkey – Romano had bad experience with Turkey.

But this guy 'Netherlands' (was his name, Romano remembered) was fucking creepy and especially scary.

"Aww. It is nice to meet you, guys. It was so long – when did we meet the last time?"

"- It is two years ago ('not long enough' he thought), Spain!" Netherlands answered. He said that 'Spain' with such despise that it hurt Spain.

"But it was a long time ago when we were the last together at your house."

Belgium nicely answered Spain's question and ignored her brother's unfriendly behavior.

"Let's go to dinner. I made a nice Spanish tomato soup and yummy paella."

Romano wanted some tomatoes –oohh soup was a great idea 'nice job bastard'. He liked soup – no he liked tomatoes the soup was minor.

The adults went into the Spaniard's house. Romano was left. '_WAAIIT YOU BASTARDS, I AM IMPORTANT, DAMNIT!_' Romano ran angrily into the dinner room greeted by the wonderful smell of yummy tomatoes – tomatoes – How delicious.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I know my English isn't the best. And I am a bad writer. So give me a feedback. May I could improve myself;D**

**My Beta was my friend _wodolay_, she is also German, but she is really good in English. Much better than I am ;p thanks _wodolay_ *3*  
**


End file.
